This application claims the priority of Japanese Patent Application Nos. 5-281639 and 5-281640 filed on Oct. 15, 1993, which are incorporated herein for reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera provided with a binocular stereoscopic finder and, more particularly, to the structure of a finder for stereoscopically representing the focus information as the depth of field.
2. Description of the Related Art
A camera is provided with a finder for determining the composition of a subject and for framing. In the finder of a single-lens reflex camera, the real image obtained through the photographing lens is introduced to the eye piece where the actual image-forming state is observed. In contrast, in a compact camera or the like, a subject is caught by an optical system different from the photographing lens, and the image introduced to the eye piece is observed through this optical system.
In the finder of such a compact camera, that is, the finder for observing a subject through an optical system different from the photographing lens, it is impossible to judge whether or not the subject is in focus under observation through the finder unlike in a single-lens reflex camera having a TTL (Through The Lens) system. The compact camera generally adopts an autofocusing system, and only a mark or the like used for automatically bringing a subject into focus is displayed in the finder. In this type of camera, however, if it is possible to confirm the focused state by visually observing the subject in the finder, it will become more convenient and it will be possible to provide a new type of camera.